Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core Summary/Abstract The Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) is the main engine of scientific innovation for the OAIC. The goal of the Core is to stimulate new research relevant to the OAIC theme, which is to Identify pathways of physical function loss and gain and develop targeted interventions to improve functional recovery from illness in older adults. Activities of the PESC will contribute to the overall goals of the OAIC by identifying and supporting innovative translational research projects focused on understanding the pathways of functional loss, and improving physical function and recovery in older adults. We will employ our assets and partner with other institutional resources to accomplish the following specific aims: 1. Solicit and select the most meritorious research proposals for PESC funding. 2. Identify opportunities for co-sponsorship of PESC studies. 3. Provide PESC investigators with access to resources from other OAIC cores and institutional research facilities/centers. 4. Monitor the progress of PESC studies. 5. Ensure regulatory compliance, safety and protection of human subjects enrolled in PESC studies. 6. Provide assistance and mentorship to develop PESC studies into independently funded grant applications. We target early stage investigators, including Scholars not directly funded through the RCDC, and also investigators well established in other areas who can turn their expertise to develop parallel studies in aging consistent with the OAIC theme. The PESC funds one or two-year pilot grants and small exploratory projects. The PESC mobilizes our substantial institutional resources to support research efforts from the bench to clinical trials and patient-centered outcomes research in geriatrics. We have selected four pilot/exploratory studies for the first year of the new cycle. The PESC process is broader than simply awarding funds for OAIC pilot research. The goal is to support aging research at the institutional level. The most important outcome is new external funding resulting from work supported by the PESC.